Ironic
by kaelinicole
Summary: Trying out writing for the walking dead. i do not own any characters
1. Chapter 1

It's weird when you think about how it used to be. Being able to walk outside, to run in the grass the only thing that was worried about were grades and homework. Or who was dating who and who was breaking up, prom dresses and dates with matching colors. Getting drivers licenses, begging your parents to buy you a car because how could you ever afford one when you're dealing with perfect grades and a perfect boyfriend while trying to prepare a speech for graduation? But your father and mother just smile and say you can make it work, but you know deep down that they're hiding something.

In the six years since the dead started walking you get used to walking outside with someone to use the bathroom so you don't get your ass bitten when you're not looking. You get used to sleeping for a few hours a day, running at a moment's notice, learn how to keep quite. Not just from walkers but from people. You learn to deal with not showering for days sometimes a week or more at a time. You forget how to just appreciate the sun shining or the leaves sprouting from branches to help everyone hide easier in the woods.

Everyone kills without thinking about it now, the dead show and its like clockwork Daryl shoots his crossbow, Rick uses his knife not wanting to waste precious bullets, Michone using her katana slicing through walkers sometimes two at a time. Then there is Maggie and Glenn and you glimpse at them seeing how well they work together in the time of crisis, because just a minute ago your family was just taking a break from walking all morning. Carl (now 18) is just a quick as ever with the knife he learned how to weld after bullets started becoming harder and harder to find. Carol is in a car down the road with the one thing everyone here would die for, Judith.

Then there is you, Beth Greene, keeping up with your family as everyone takes down walker after walker. Thankful for the compound bow Daryl found you for your 18 birthday, thankful that he showed you how to rapid fire. He glances over at you a lot, just as you do him. Both of you making sure the other is staying safe and if ether one had to step in to help the other. Then just like that the final walker falls to the ground and everyone is checking everyone for bites and scratches while Rick heads to Carol to get his daughter. For being almost five Judith carries a knife on her belt just in case, they are all in agreement that it is best if she gets use to the feeling of it now. Unless there is a cure, she'll spend her life defending everyone in the group, including herself.

The first person that checks on you is Daryl, pushing hair out of your face so blue meets blue and you both smile at each other. And not just a Daryl Dixon smirk, an actual smile which is returned before you both press your lips to each other. He's still getting used to this after three years together he still hates kissing her in front of their family. Everyone thinks its cute that after all this time he is still shy when it comes to her. When they first got together Hershel was grateful that his youngest daughter found someone who will love her until the day he died, who will put his life on the line for her. Anything to make sure she made it another day, but she once told him years ago when he was teaching her to track before they found the funeral home that "she wasn't going to need him anymore", he still smirks at that to this day. In all honesty he never doubted that she wouldn't need him, she can take care of herself, she can defend their camp, and if their lucky enough to find one again their home.

"Bethy. Are you okay?" Maggie hollers from down the road.

"Yes, were both fine." You respond looking at Daryl and smirking which he returns with a grunt.

"We're going to see if we can find water to help everyone wash their hands and faces off." Daryl hollers as we head towards the woods weapons drawn and senses on high alert.

"Stay safe you two." Is the last thing herd from Rick as they get deeper in to the woods.

Once everyone has had a chance to wash their arms and faces they continue walking along the road looking for a house to bunker down in for the night. Hoping that someone spots a house or farm that they can secure so everyone can stop running and all of them can sleep at once. Not that that security will last somehow no matter what they do, what they change in their defense, the walkers always destroy everything. If it's not the walkers then it's people. Seems like the majority of people that are left are the worst of humanity, thieves, rapist, murders, hard not to laugh at the last one seeing as everyone still alive in the group has killed someone. The walkers don't count.

The walkers changed everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Their relationship starts slowly, settle touches and glances from across the room. It's hard for her to believe that Daryl Dixon wants her, she is a shy farm girl who is not really made for this world. Her daddy sheltered her for far too long after the dead started walking the earth, even in the winter they spent living on the road going from house to house, she was always last entering any building her family found. All of them treated her with kid gloves, looking back at it now it makes them all laugh because who would of thought then that little Beth Greene would be one of their best protectors? Luckily Daryl had talked some sense into her father after they had found and completely cleared the prison, making sure that Hershel fully understood that if something were to happen that Beth would need to take Judith and run.

She remember her first day of training with the resident hunter, it was all so much to take in, luckily he had shown her how to use a knife that winter on the road so that's one weapon down. He even gives her one of his knifes (only because hers is way to girlie). Using the guns is the hardest thing she has ever had to do, from loading the clips, to sliding them in place, learning how to clear a jam, not just on her 9 mil but on all the semi-automatic and fully automatic guns they have. Shooting what she was aiming at took another full week, she silently hopes she will never have to defend their home with one of those, there awkward to hold and the hurt her shoulder every time she shoots. Now because Daryl never does anything half assed he makes sure she can shoot every single gun they have, including Rick's with great precision her training last almost a month.

Her family watches them as they fight in the yard, he puts her in every sort of headlock he can think of. He disarms her and waits to see what she'll do because they both know that if she can]t defend herself she wouldn't make it, and not just from the walkers. She hears a huge applause when she gets the hunter on his back completely surprising him when she uses his own bow against him and he knows that the only thing left to learn is his beloved crossbow. To this day he still smirks when Glenn brings up the day that little 115lb Beth Greene got her 185lb husband on his ass then holding him there with his own bow. And of course the whole family lets out a loud laugh.

But teaching her how to use the crossbow is hard for him since he is the only one who has ever touched it, the only thing (besides his leather vest) that is actually his. So he snaps at her if she doesn't knock the bolt in the right way every time, snips at her for taking her sweet time pulling the string in place. Despite the hard ass that he is being he still steps up and moves her hands to the right place making sure she doesn't grip to tight because you want to be completely relaxed, he stands behind her moving her feet apart. Placing his hands on her hips angling them just right, but quickly stepping back when his hands brush her skin both letting out a low gasp at the contact. She happy that he is behind her so he can't see the blush on her face fully aware that he is probably redder than she is. When she make the bolt land perfectly in the middle of the target she jumps and turns toward Daryl and is surprised that he has a full blown smile on his face. It's after this day that he makes sure she goes in to the woods that surround the prison with him when he hunts. Even though their family throws a fit when he suggest she learns how to hunt because they don't want her leaving the prison, because who will watch Judith, they reluctantly let her go.

When Beth and Daryl enter the woods they are silent, she makes sure she steps where he does making sure to pick her feet up listening to everything he whispers to her. He shows her the beginning of the deer path and she takes the lead only stopping briefly to confirm that she is still on the correct path, to both of their surprise she is, they follow the deer for about half a mile when they spot her. She is in an open clearing Beth makes sure she is standing just the way Daryl showed her and she fires, hitting the deer perfectly in the heart. She holds back the urge to yell when the deer falls knowing that she would have all the walkers on them within a few minutes so she settles on running to Daryl and hugging him. That hug is awkward his arms not really moving from his sides as she gives him a bear hug, once she steps back she apologizes and he says it's fine as he heads toward the deer making quick work of cleaning it before they make their way back.

The prison is overwhelmed with joy when they enter the yard, everyone knowing that they are going to eat well for the first time in a while. Maggie is shocked that Beth got the deer herself with very little help from the hunter, Glenn is still shocked that Beth used the hunters crossbow because a few months ago Daryl had threatened to shoot Glenn with it for touching it.

* * *

No one knows how Carl spotted the giant house set back into the trees as they walked down a back wood country road. It is set deep in the trees with a solid eight foot tall brick and stone fence running the entire length of the property. Rick, Carl, Daryl, Beth, Michonne, and Glenn enter the house checking every room looking for the dead, surprisingly there is not one body. While Maggie, Carol, Judith, Tara, Abraham, and Eugene look around the house they find that whoever owned this house was well prepared for this new world, jar after jar of canned food was lining the shelves in the basement. They would not go hungry that night; they also learned that the house had solar power which as long as the pilot was on there would be plenty of hot water. After they had dinner which was actual pasta not that canned crap that they had been eating for months, everyone headed to their rooms for a well-earned good night's rest.

* * *

It's still hard sometimes when he wakes up and she is still there, not that he isn't grateful because he is he just can't believe that she chose him. It's been three years since they started this thing between them and he can honestly say that this is the happiest he has ever been. Hard to believe that it took the dead rising for him to find his soul mate, the age difference still affects him once in a while but she is super mature for her age and he still acts like he is in his late twenty's.

"Beth, baby it's time to get up" he murmurs into her ear.

"Five more minutes." Beth grumbles, he smirks knowing that once she is awake she'll be bounding around the house looking at everything they couldn't see last night.

"Baby you said that ten minutes ago." He chuckles. As she rolls to her other side so she is facing him, giving him a small kiss.

"I know, but Daryl it has been way to long since we got to sleep in an actual bed."

"Well I guess we need to make the best of it then." He leans into her, her left arm already going around his neck grabbing the hair on the back of his neck.

"What didn't get enough last night?"

"Of you, I'll never get enough." He leans into kiss her but she pushes him on his back kissing him on his neck and chest as she moves down to her intended target. Saying a silent thanks that they had both been too exhausted to put any clothing back on. Grinning she softly licks him from base to tip before sliding the head of his cock in to her mouth. Slowly taking him further in to her mouth, the curse words coming out of his mouth making her want to take him all, but she doesn't she loves making him lose control of himself when she does this. Hands gripping her hair as he says her name through gritted teeth, moaning when she releases him with a loud pop to pay attention to his balls. Soon feeling hands grab her shoulders pulling her off of him and being pinned beneath him in less than a second. "I love that mouth of yours." He grunts in to her ear before biting on it gently working his way down to her chest.

Taking one hard nipple in his mouth while his had caresses the other one. When he has given equal attention to each of her perfect tis he slides his hand down her body meeting her heat he can't but groan as he starts sliding a finger inside her pumping slowly, diving her crazy adding a second finger, while licking her over her hands gripping his hair. His name leaving her breathless lips over and over again; When she finally let's go it's his name being moaned that almost does him in. Not being able to take it any longer he removes his fingers gives her one final lick and he lines up with her entrance and slowly slides himself in her not letting her catch her breath.

When she finally comes down she flips them over once again and starts to ride Daryl slowly, her nails digging in to his chest as his dig in to her hips forcing all of him inside her every time she thrusts down. Everything they do together has a purpose; whether it is hunting for food, defending every home, or making love it is all done with getting there at the same time their bodies are almost always in perfect sync. Sliding down the bed keeping Beth on his dick he slams her into the wall where this all began way back at the prison and begins thrusting into her harder and harder as she eggs him on.

Next thing they know there are bite marks on shoulder blades to keep their moans as quite as they can, and scratches that run down Daryl's back as she gives in cumming first with another loud moan into Daryl's neck that sends him over the edge as he cums inside of her almost having his knees buckle. He stands there with Beth between him and the wall as they kiss and catch their breath before he walks back over to his bed sitting down with her still around him for the second time in less than twelve hours.

"I love you." Daryl says as they continue to trade sloppy kisses.

"I Love you to, but we need to be careful unless you want little Dixons running around." Beth says as she gets off of Daryl looking for her discarded clothes from last night.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world would it?" Daryl asks with his eyes trained on the ground.

"No, but I think it would be better to have this place more secure before we add another life to it." When she turns toward him he has gotten his jeans on but is still staring at the ground. "Daryl, I would love to have your babies, all I'm asking is that we wait a little longer. Okay? Daryl did you hear me?"

"Yeah, sorry I was just trying to figure out who they would look like more me or you."


End file.
